Copy Cat
by Ariadne The Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot, movie universe. Edward's advice to himself never faltered, even at a time like this. You see, he and Al... Elricest, lemon scented, enjoy.


As promised, a nice little smexy oneshot for the masses. Hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

Ed had never been one for Romance. 

That statement could be answered with a resounding "duh." Anyone who had ever spent three seconds with the guy could make that highly accurate educated guess. Edward just didn't get it, _didn't get it_. He saw no point in flowers and candy and poems. He thought dating was stupid. He gagged when he saw young couples getting all lovey-dovey in public. Plain and simple, was his motto. Keep it to the point, was his bible. Keep it candid, keep it raw, just say it already. He didn't beat around the bush like _Romance _did. If you felt that way about someone, just hurry up and jump their bones or something.

This was Edward's advice to himself. His advice to himself never faltered, even at a moment like this.

To put it bluntly, he had slept with Alphonse last night. To put it even more bluntly, they had sex.

S. E. X. He clicked off the letters in his head. What a funny little word, he thought. What a nice combination of pleasure and insanity that begins somewhere around the "s" and ends rather passionately around the "x."

He stared at the ceiling while pondering this. The room smelled muggy and salty (like sex) the blankets were still oddly hot and damp (like sex) and his body was tired, lazy, and incredibly content (you get the picture.) One arm was stretched behind his head, the other was currently being used as a pillow for his sleeping little brother. Edward yawned, pulled a stray lock from his eyes, and noticed there was chip in the paint above. Strangely enough, it rather reminded him of that odd little curl of blond hair atop Major Armstrong's head…

A pang of memories from home. _Stop that,_ he roughly told himself.

As a nice distraction, he rolled over on his side where his brother was still sleeping soundly. As in, with sound. Alphonse made the cutest little murmurs whenever he was dreaming about something. Ed grinned to himself, and, careful as to not disturb him, cuddled up to Al spoon-style and twisted a piece of his goldish-reddish-brownish hair in his spare hand. He then took a cool finger and ran it down his spine, making little goose bumps appear on his back…

Then he scowled and reminded himself of his advice. _Cooing over his hair while he's sleeping? That is sooo cliché, get a hold of yourself._

…although secretly Edward was quite pleased Al had decided to grow his hair out. He now understood why in his youth Al always had the desire to be messing with Ed's hair, playing with it, combing it out, anything so as long as he could touch it. Elric hair was always flawless, and fell over the body in the exact perfect place. Plus, it was so nice and grab-able for certain occasions. Maybe both of them had a bit of a fetish…

A bit of heat found its way to Ed's face. He decided to take this time for contemplation about what had exactly _happened_ with Alphonse last night. Well, he had already established the fact that they had sex, but… how did it get to that point? With his little brother? The precious thing that he as the older sibling was supposed to protect, not use for his personal gain and satisfaction.

But then Ed mentally shook his head. No no, it wasn't just him, it was Alphonse too. And that statement wasn't some guilt-freeing pitiful excuse, either. Edward remembered exactly how it had transpired. He remembered that he had awakened to a very skittish Alphonse on top of him at three in the morning, dangerously close to bursting into tears. Al was almost completely undressed, and had undone Ed's nightshirt. He was flat up against Ed's skin, as if he was trying to sink into him, and desperately rubbing his hands on Ed's worn and abused chest.

There was no need for words after that. Edward understood exactly what he was trying to tell him. _I need you. You were gone for so long. You still exist right? This is real, right?_ _You're not going to leave me again…? _Al didn't need to say anything. All Ed needed to do was scoop up his supple little body and kiss him.

Of course, it went a little beyond kissing after that. He remembered with pleasantness how firm, how _alive_ Al had felt to him. Eager in his kisses, completely willing in his actions, almost anticipatory, and completely _terrified._ (Well, they both were.) Edward recalled with no small amount of shame, when their innocent kissing had turned violent, that he was rather rough with his brother at first. He frequented the use of such devices as teeth and nails and tongue to evoke cries from Al's body. Both of them were just so desperate to _feel something._ Anything… everything. Edward had to make up for his absence.

But then, when they did finally slow down, took their time, oh, it was _wonderful_. Alphonse made such lovely noises, and sang for Ed all night long. And when Edward finally entered him… _gods_, for a split second he believed there was a heaven. He remembered Al's body being so soft, so gentle, so perfect for him… a mass of warmth and bliss that was all his…

Their lovemaking had continued until the early reaches of morning, until they both cried out in Unison and collapsed in exhaustion. Ed only managed to roll to his side, Al resting his sweaty head on his arm, then both instantly succumbed to deep sleep.

Suddenly, in the midst of this reflection, Edward bit his lip. As with all things in the world, a great pleasure like that could not come without price. He could admit that, in the eyes of the world, he had committed a fell deed punishable by a nice flaming eternity. He had forever taken away Al's innocence. Well… no… no. Edward decided he didn't believe that. This would not damage Alphonse at his core, in fact Edward already noticed signs of the exact opposite, such as Al actually sleeping through the night un-plagued with nightmares and terrors. No, what Ed feared he had done was far simpler; he feared he had accidentally hurt him…

Hurt him tangibly, you see. This crime, Ed believed, _was_ punishable by a flaming eternity. Edward's protectiveness of Al stemmed far and wide, and while Ed had last night given everything Al had asked for, he worried that in his blindness he had physically caused damage. It may seem like a silly and unobvious thing to worry about, but Ed could sometimes be a silly and unobvious person. Besides, nothing was _ever_ supposed to hurt Alphonse, he had made use of a silent vow for that…

Ed decided to survey his damage. He tipped back the sheets and scanned over Al's skin, and did notice a few red and blue marks dotting his neck and shoulders. Edward gently touched one of these little blemishes, but Al didn't flinch in his sleep. He looked around some more, then saw off to the side a tiny spot of blood stained into the bed. Ed sighed, and frowned in guilt, making a mental note to try and scrub that off before the landlady accidentally saw. He lightly grabbed Al and planted his neck with speckles of apology kisses, even though he was still asleep, and, in Ed's heart of hearts, he knew Al had already forgiven him anyway.

Ed felt a little better, but in the future he would have to be more aware of his actions when Al shared his bed. And on that note, Ed decided it was time for Al to wake up.

He gently reached out and shook his shoulder. Alphonse stirred underneath, made an adorable yawning noise and rolled over, his eyes flickering to life.

Al smiled sweetly at his brother and snuggled to him. "Morning Brother…"

"Good morning. How are you feeling Al?"

"Mm… little sore, but otherwise fine... How long have you been awake?"

Ed shrugged. "A few hours I guess."

"That long? What have you been thinking about this whole time?" Al asked, beginning to trace his brother's chest with a fingertip.

_I love you. I worship you. Don't ever cut your hair. You are mine. Nothing will ever break you again. You're dangerously cute when you sleep…_

Instead Ed smashed it all into a kiss. "Nothing important Al."


End file.
